1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white balance control method, a white balance control apparatus and an image-taking apparatus, and in particular, to the white balance control method, white balance control apparatus and image-taking apparatus capable of high-precision white balance control for determining a light source accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera has a white balance adjustment made therein in order to have a white subject reproduced in white in an image irrespective of a color temperature of a light source. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-224863 discloses a white balance control method for setting an ambient light source based on a luminance level and color information of a taken image and exerting white balance control so that a color of the ambient light source becomes a predetermined color.